Emma-Sean-Peter Love Triangle
The love triangle between Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron, and Peter Stone developed during the sixth season. Emma was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 6 In''' Here Comes Your Man (1), Peter and Emma are hanging out together with Peter's father when Troy gives Peter a new car 2 days before his 17th birthday. Peter is thrilled, and him and Emma take it out for a ride, enjoying the time together. They pull over and kiss, with Peter saying he is the luckiest guy alive, before Sean Cameron, Emma's ex-boyfriend recognizes and greets her. Emma introduces Peter to Sean, and the exchange greetings. The next day, Peter drives Manny and Emma to school on the first day of the new school year. Manny leaves to go greet Sean's biceps, and Emma tells Peter that he doesn't have to worry about Sean, as she has everything that she wants with Peter. The two kiss, and Emma gives him an early birthday present she made for him, a knit hat. They kiss again. Later, Peter wants his car to go faster, and Sean offers to modify it for him. Emma doesn't like that Sean wants to modify it where the illegal street races take place, but goes along with him anyway. At school, Peter creeps up behind Emma, and she wishes him a happy birthday with a kiss. Peter tells her that Sean wants to go to the races with them that night, but Emma says that they need to have a romantic date with the two of them that night. However, when they're on the date at The Dot, Peter can only talk about cars, and Emma lets him go to the races. He is so excited that he kisses her on the head. Emma later cheats on Peter with Sean, and ignores Peter's calls while she is kissing Sean. In '''Here Comes Your Man (2), Manny asks Emma about where she has been, saying they have been worried, but Peter says it was just Manny. Emma is feeling down because she has feelings for both Peter and Sean, and she doesn't know what to do. After school, Peter asks Emma if she wants to hang out with him, and she tells him that she wants to take a break from their relationship. Peter gets angry when he realized it was Sean, and asks her if she had sex with him. Emma denies it, saying she isn't a slut, but Peter says, "Could have fooled me." Looking offended, Emma walks away from him, but Peter calls after her that he didn't mean it. The next day, Peter approaches her, saying he has heard the news about Sean. Emma asks Peter if he knew about the drugs, and Peter lies, saying he knew Sean was into some drugs, and convinces Emma that Sean was at fault for his expulsion. Peter apologizes to her, and Emma also says that she was sorry for the day before. Later that night, Sean and Peter decide to settle their dispute with a street race. Unfortunately, it results in a jogger being run over by Sean's car. In a panic, Sean asks Peter for his cell phone to call an ambulance for the injured gentleman. Jay quickly advises Sean to flee the scene(which he does), while Peter stays behind. Given that the latter was a minor at the time, he wasn't going to face charges as severe as Sean would. Sean tries to hide out at Emma's place but she sadly tells him that he has to turn himself in. The episode ends with Sean being arrested. In True Colours, Emma and Peter appear to be getting along. Due to his father's connections with several law enforcement officials, Peter was fortunate enough to have his punishment reduced to community service as opposed to jail. Sean. on the other hand, is ''serving jail time for the crime. Peter sneaks out of the house to meet Emma one night to talk but their relationship is clearly beginning to sour for minor reasons such as Peter's dislike for Emma's choice of fragrance and major reasons such as her slowly growing suspicions of Peter's role in Sean's expulsion. Emma briefly visits Sean at the courthouse and they embrace; Sean tells her how much he misses the smell of her vanilla-scented perfume, the same one that Peter doesn't like very much. Emma confronts Jay after she sees him showing up to Degrassi and talking to Mr. Simpson. Despite the strong dislike Emma and Jay have for each other, the latter takes the time to tell her that Sean is really suffering in prison and he could really use Emma's support. Emma is reluctant to get involved, she reminds Jay that Peter didn't exactly get off scotch-free either, to which Jay sarcastically responds "I hope the leaf blower doesn't break his back". The comment makes Emma angry; however, when Jay leaves, she does begin to take what he said about Sean into consideration. After discussing ideas with Liberty about a masquerade dance, Emma decides to raise money by selling raffle tickets to find pay for a lawyer and help Sean get out of jail. Later on at the dance, Peter(disguised in a gorilla costume) leaves a mask for Emma in her locker. Taking it as a sweet gesture, Emma doesn't even question how Peter got into her locker in the first place until Manny brings it to her attention. It doesn't take Emma long to figure out that Peter was the one who planted the drugs in Sean's locker. Disgusted and furious, Emma confronts Peter and demands that he tells her the truth. Peter confesses to being responsible for Sean's wrongful expulsion from Degrassi but he also adds that Sean is "scum" and he simply saw him as a threat to their relationship. Enraged, Emma tells Peter to never look at her or speak to her again and breaks up with him. In 'Eyes Without a Face (1), Peter greets Emma in the hallway, but she walks by him, saying, "Nothing about you is good, and don't talk to me." Peter's mother tells him to focus on school and not girls. Peter tells her that Emma is more than just a girl, but she tells him to go off to class. In '''Eyes Without a Face (2), Peter tells Darcy that it hurt like hell when Emma broke up with him. In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, after Sean leaves Emma in the hallway after a fight, Peter walks by and sarcastically asks Emma if they had a lover's quarrel. Trivia *Emma cheated on Peter with Sean. *Peter looked up to Sean, even going as far as mimicking the way Sean dressed. *Peter set up Sean at a school dance, and managed to get Sean expelled from Degrassi Community School. *Peter was a year younger than both Emma and Sean. Timeline *Start Up: Here Comes Your Man (1) (601) *Ended: Eyes Without a Face (1) (605) ** Reason: Emma broke up with Peter because Peter framed Sean for having drugs at school, which caused Sean to get expelled. Emma and Sean began another relationship shortly after, and Peter moved on to Darcy. Gallery 766.PNG ImagesCAUO53OL.jpg Tumblr m1xgnvBpbg1qc1tpr.jpg Season6 (40).jpg Sean Emma Peter.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles